


What You Want, What You Need

by TheViperQueen



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: (also the title MAY have been inspired by a Planet Booty song--just sayin'), Delayed Orgasm, Dom!Javier gives. Me. LIFE., F/M, Javi’s a kinky bastard and nothing you can say will convince me otherwise, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, also dude has a HUGE praise kink (giving) do not fight me on this you will only die tired and mad, have you into shit you’d never even thought of as sexy before, he’d totally turn yo ass out, low-key voice kink stuff too, ropeplay I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViperQueen/pseuds/TheViperQueen
Summary: “Oh fuck you, Escuella.”“You’d best watch that mouth of yours,mi amor. Just because daddy-dearest can’t take you over his knee anymore doesn’t mean yourpapiwon’t.”A modern AU in which Javi’s s/o gets a little too hands-y at a party. In return he’ll make sure that they get what they deserve before they get what they need.Contains both a F!- and M!Reader version!I noticed that there’s a severe lack of Javier-centered content—which by proxy means that Javi/M!Reader stories are p. much nonexistent—so in an attempt to help fill that void I decided to take a crack at it myself. Now full disclosure—I’m a basic ass straight chick, and slash isn’t my thing (nothing against it, ofc, I’m just not all that into it), so idk how good the slash-y bits’ll be, but I tired and therefore no one should criticize me.Or maybe y’all should, idk—look my dudes, I did my best with my limited knowledge so please be gentle lol…Anyways! Chapter 1 is with a F!Reader, chapter 2 a M!Reader. Aside from a few bits ‘n’ bobs both are almost exactly the same content-wise, it’s only the ring-dang-doin’ that’s drastically different.





	1. (Javier Escuella x F!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> _Translations:_   
>  If any of the Spanish in this is wrong, take it up with Google Translate lol. Also I’m kinda lmfao over this list as I’m p. sure that my praise kink is showing…   
>  Alright, that’s enough outta me. Hopefully enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> • Mi amor—My love  
> • Amorcito—Sweetheart  
> • Joder—Fuck  
> • Chica—Girl  
> • Muñeca—Doll  
> • Papi—Daddy  
> • Mierda—Shit  
> • Una buena niña—A good little girl  
> • Tan ansioso—So eager  
> • Tan buena chica para mi—Such a good girl for me  
> • Tan buena—So good

“Is this what you wanted, _mi amor_ _?_ ”

 _Yes_ , your body screams as his fingers work against your cunt, the callouses there creating a delicious friction with every pass over the swollen nub there. Your hips grind down hard against his hand and you have to hold on to his shoulders just to keep your balance. You know you must look thoroughly debauched right now; lips slightly parted under your pants and half-formed curses, skin flushed, and eyelids weighed down by lust—and that’s saying nothing of the state of your clothes. Items have been hastily tugged and rearranged to get the most needed parts exposed in the quickest amount of time possible. You clearly look like you’re in the process of being ravished, but Javier…

The man couldn’t be more put together if he tried.

There’s not a hair out of place and despite the desperate hold you have on his shirt, the damn thing hasn’t so much as wrinkled. The only signs that he’s as affected by all this as you is the bulge in his pants and the darkness in his eyes, but you suppose that’s to be expected. If he wasn’t able to keep his composure so, you wouldn’t have bothered with doing the things that had led you to this moment.

Crotch gropes, whispered dirty talk, finding a way to turn any item that went into your mouth into the most erotic thing ever—you had been trying to break him damn near since the moment you walked into this party. And yet despite you essentially giving a plastic spoon a blowie (just out of view of an unsuspecting Arthur and Lenny) the man hadn’t done so much as smirk in your direction. After a good twenty minutes got you nothing but an ache between your own thighs you finally gave up and decided to try to enjoy the party. You hadn’t wanted to come, but there’s no denying that Sean and Karen are the reigning rulers of house parties amongst your friend group. You grabbed a cup and headed off to join your girls, but before you could make your way into the living room a familiar hand grabbed you by the upper arm and began dragging you in the opposite direction. Javier said nothing as he led you deeper into the house and you didn’t question him—the _what’s_ and _why’s_ of it all were clear as day.

His lips were on yours before the door had even fully shut behind you, while his hands quickly found your hips as he pressed you into the wall right next to the wooden slab. Eyes smoldering and smile wicked, he wasted no time in getting his fingers inside your panties and the groan he’d let out at the wetness he found there was nothing short of orgasmic. And the rest…

“ ** _I said_** _—‘is this what you wanted?’_ ” His words are little more than a growl where they sound against your ear; the little nip at the corner of your jaw serves as the sentence’s punctuation and you moan at its sting.

“ _Yes_ ,” you groan out, the word catching in your throat as two talented fingers finally slip inside you. “ ** _Fuck!_** Javi, _yesss_ …”

Though it’s barely been a minute you’re so damn worked up from before that you’re already at the edge. He chuckles darkly at the needy little sounds you’re making as you rut against his hand, but you don’t care, can’t, not when you’re _so damn close._

“Baby, I need–”

“ _Shhh_ , I know.”

And you don’t know _how_ he knows, just that somehow he always impossibly does, and now is no exception. A few readjustments and he’s hoisting your right leg over his arm so that he can get in deeper and you damn near scream at the feeling.

“Careful now, _amorcito_ , you don’t want them to hear us— _¡_ _Joder_ _!_ Babe, that’s a tight fuckin’ grip. You like that, huh? You like the thought of them hearing what I do to you? _Hmm?_ ” You try to look away, but when the hand that’s working between your legs stops completely you know that it won’t start again until he gets an answer.

“Just returning the favor,” you manage after a panting breath.

He actually chuckles at that; with as many times as you’ve been forced to listen to Karen and Sean go at it, it does only seem fair. Of course, this isn’t really an answer, but thankfully he lets it go. For now. You’ll definitely be talking about this again at some point in the future—probably later on tonight, actually—but for right now he’s content enough to go back to ruining you with his deft fingers.

Every time he’s inside of you like this you can’t help but wonder if all those years of playing the guitar has helped to hone his skills. You’ve watched the man play some pretty intricate songs, and the way his fingers move… Well, he’s learned to stop practicing around you when he’s really trying to get something done. But right at this moment his only goal is to get you to come undone and under his touch you are a rapidly fraying thread. Warm, soft lips leave sweet kisses in between whispering filth against your skin and the delicious contrast has you vocalizing like a goddamn Mariah Carey wannabe.

“If you can’t be quiet I _will_ shove those panties in your mouth, _amor_.”

“ _Oh my god._ ”

The throb your cunt gives is almost painful in its intensity and you have to wonder just what this man has done to you. You were never this damn kinky before—or maybe you were always a closet freak—either way since getting with Javi you have been turned completely out, and you’re not even mad about it, honestly. What you _can_ do without, however, is his smug little laugh. Like yeah, he totally has a right to it, wrecking you the way he is, but still. Any saltiness you feel is quickly forgotten as you draw ever closer to the edge of your bliss. Your bodies work in tandem creating the perfect rhythm, _so fucking perfect_ , and you’re _so fucking close_ , just a little more and then—and then he’s pulling away?

_What?_

“ _Nooo!_ Javier, why–”

“Orgasms are for good girls,” he tells you simply as he slips his arm from under your leg.

“You _cannot_ be serious right now.”

But looking at him you know he is. Honestly you should’ve been expecting something like this—you had been teasing him for the better part of a half hour—but you’d thought that your punishment was going to come in the form of him gagging you with his dick before fucking you until you screamed. But this… Well this is the other side of the coin that you’d forgotten to consider. Yes, he’s hard and yes, he wants this just as badly as you, but Javier’s more than willing to deny his own needs if it means getting you back for your earlier shenanigans. He’s petty like that, and he has the will to see it through.

 _Well fine then_ , you think tartly. _If he wants to be that way I’ll just finish myself off and–_

Fingers close tightly around your wrist before you can properly touch yourself. “What did I just say, _chica_ _?_ ”

“And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do to and with my own body?” you ask with an arch of your brow. The bite of your words would be more effective, you’re sure, if they weren’t so damn breathy, but there’s little for that.

“ _Oh,_ _mi amor_ ,” he starts with a chuckle as he pins your hand to the wall beside your head, “you know _exactly_ who I am.” He kisses you then, long and deep, and you find yourself melting under it despite your annoyance.

 _Damn this man and his silver everything!_ The thought drags its way through your sex-addled brain as your free hand twists itself in his shirt, though whether the action will lead to you pushing him away or pulling him closer you’re not sure yet, and before you can decide he’s breaking the kiss.

“Get dressed, _muñeca_ , we’ve got a party to get back to,” he breathes against your lips before pecking at them again.

“You can at least let me clean up some–”

He shakes his head as he pulls away from you. “No, I don’t think so. I want you just like this, baby—all slick and wet and wanting. I want you aching just as much as I am. It’s only fair, after all.”

Eyeing the bulge that’s seriously testing the tensile strength of his zipper you’re almost inclined to agree, but whereas his erection will eventually take the hint and fuck off, your panties will be damp and sticking to you until you remove them. When you tell him as much he just shrugs. “Should’ve thought about that before you decided to play this game, babe.”

Pouting at him gets you nowhere, so you end up doing as you’re told; it’s not like he’s going to let you do anything else. Between the two of you your clothes are quickly set back to rights—well mostly. Thanks to the hasty tugging of your prior urgency your clothes aren’t hanging exactly right, and won’t be again until they’ve been washed and re-ironed, but there’s little else for it.

 _It isn’t fair_ , you silently complain, _that I have to take a mini walk of shame when I didn’t even get any._ You cut your eyes over at the reason you’re in such a state and aside from his very obvious arousal the fucker looks as put together as ever.

“You suck, you know that?”

He snorts as he snakes an arm around your waist, guiding you towards the door. “Actually that would be you, _amorcito_.”

“Oh fuck you, Escuella.”

“You’d best watch that mouth of yours, _mi amor_. Just because daddy-dearest can’t take you over his knee anymore doesn’t mean your _papi_ won’t.”

“ _Promises, promises_ ,” you snark back, though there’s no denying the longing seated in your words.

His only reply is a dark little chuckle that leaves your pussy throbbing with want, and the sheer amount of moisture that’s been left behind means that squeezing your thighs together won’t create enough friction to net you even the smallest bit of relief. Every step you take is torture and you know that sitting down is gonna be a whole hell of a lot worse. Your night is destined to be a long one— _or is it?_

A plan starts to come together in your mind as you spy Sadie and the rest of the ladies all squished up on the sofa.

“Well if we’re just gonna stay…” You let the sentence trail off as you nod towards the group.

“Of course,” he says, shit-eating grin well in place. “Have fun, babydoll.”

“ _Oh, I will._ ”

 

-x-x-x-

 

Sadie is hardly expecting her friend to plop herself down directly in her lap, but that’s exactly what the woman does.

It’s not really a big deal, they’re a close-knit group, far closer than most, and as such vast amounts of physical contact is the norm. What is odd, however, is the request for her to _“play along”_ that’s breathed into her ear. Any confusion the blonde has is instantly cleared up when a gentle rock starts up against her knee. The side-to-side motion is deliberate in its slowness and smooth in a way that tells her that the other woman’s panties have to be _drenched_. All the while she keeps up conversation with the rest of the group as if this is absolutely normal, and in a weird way Sadie supposes it is. Again, they’re all _a little_ _too close_ , and this is hardly the most conspicuous thing that any of them have borne witness to.

She has no idea where Javier is during all of this, nor does she care enough to look about to find out; she’s more than comfortable right now, and she knows the man’ll materialize soon enough.

True to form, he does appear several minutes later. He barely acknowledges any of them as he holds out his hand to his girl which she readily accepts with a knowing little smile. He pulls her into his chest then and whispers something into her ear that leaves her shuddering before telling the rest of them goodnight. The farewell is returned in kind, though not before his minx of a woman can thank Sadie _“–for the ride.”_

“Anytime, darlin’,” she replies with a smile and a wink. Javier’s breath comes just that little bit faster as he eyes her, though the heat in his gaze is one of want rather than jealousy. She cocks a brow at him, but he gives a subtle shake of his head.

 _Not tonight_ , it says.

She lifts her shoulder in a half-shrug. _Fair enough._

“They gon’ fuck,” Abigail ‘Queen of the Obvious’ Marston comments to no one in particular as she watches the couple go.

A collective _“Mm-hmm”_ rises up from the rest of the women.

“She’ll be walking with a limp tomorrow, for sure,” Karen says with a snort. “ _Lucky bitch._ ”

“ _Mmm-hmmm._ ”

 

-x-x-x-

 

“Is this what you wanted, _mi amor?_ ”

You’re completely naked, arms bound behind your back, and bent over a desk as you take the pounding of your life, so the answer to that question is pretty damn obvious, you think. But even so he seems intent on getting his answer, even if he has to fuck it out of you. A flurry of quick and hard thrusts has you screeching out a strained _“ **Yes**!”_ as you push your hips back into him as much as your positioning will allow—which isn’t much admittedly. Between the scarf that holds your wrists together and the way he’s bearing down into you there isn’t much traction to be found, but dammit that doesn’t mean you’re not going to try. Your efforts earn you a few moans and curses of approval, at least.

“You like being fucked hard, huh? Like me taking you like this?” he continues on, the growl in his voice lending an edge to his already commanding tone. “That why you were being such a little tease? Did you want me to fuck you until you remember who you belong to?”

He doesn’t give you a chance to answer this time, choosing instead to take your jaw in hand. His grip is just this side of bruising, and well at odds with the gentle way his thumb strokes over your bottom lip. You dart your tongue out to lave over its calloused pad, humming at the slightly salty taste; he hisses out a curse and you can practically feel his eyes narrowing. Clearly he’s not ready to relinquish even the least bit of control just yet, so it doesn’t come as a surprise when the warmth of his palm slides downwards until it’s resting firmly against the column of your neck. Long fingers easily encase the smooth skin, and while he doesn’t squeeze nearly as hard as before there is a definite and steady pressure there. You know he’d sooner hurt himself before he would ever risk truly hurting you, but there’s still something undeniably alluring—not to mention _sexy_ —about feeling like you’re on the edge of something so dark and dangerous.

In response to his hand’s new position your cunt gives a hard throb and he grunts at the sensation; his fingers clench at your neck just that little bit tighter at that same moment and you’re sure that a death of a different kind is upon you. It doesn’t help matters that Spanish is falling from his lips much faster than your addled mind can ever hope to translate, but when he does finally switch back over to English he’s hardly saying anything you want to hear.

“ _What?_ ” He gives a particularly hard thrust as you croak out the word, leaving you to damn near choke on it.

“You heard me, _chica_ ,” he starts with a smirk that can be heard in his tone, “ _don’t_. _You_. _Cum_. Cumming’s for good girls, ones— _¡_ _mierda!_ —ones that do as they’re told. So here’s how this is going to work: I’m gonna keep fuckin’ you good ‘n’ hard ‘n’ deep, and you’re gonna take it for as long as I say. When I decide that you’ve learned your lesson I’ll let you cum, and if you go over the edge before then _there will be consequences_.”

Despite him saying all of this between pants, sharp curses, and a few breathy moans you know that you don’t stand a chance of outlasting him. The man has not only the stamina needed, but a steely will to match; holding himself back while keeping up such a relentless pace will undoubtedly be hard, but it won’t be the first time he’s done so. As for those ‘consequences’ you cannot even begin to guess at what they are, but part of you really, _really_ wants to find out; you’re positive you’ll enjoy it—maybe not as much as him, but still. Before you can make up your mind about whether or not it’s worth it his hand is leaving your neck to hold your hip steady; this is the only warning you get before he’s thrusting into you with a force that leaves your eyes rolling back into your head. He grabs up the length of cloth that dangles between you then and shores up his grip with a few twisting motions before pushing into you again and again and _again_.

The pace he sets is nothing short of punishing, but then again that’s sort of the whole point, you think—or you would if your mind wasn’t currently lost to the severest case of sex-fog you have ever experienced. You’re not even sure what nonsense is pouring out of your mouth at this point, but if its anything like the disjointed garble that’s currently floating around in your skull then it’s one embarrassing wreck of a flaming mess. You can hardly go by Javier’s reaction as you’re pretty sure that you could be singing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ and he’d still be into it. The man just loves to hear you—it doesn’t particularly matter what sounds you’re making so long as he knows they’re ones of pleasure and that he’s their cause. You’re much the same honestly, though listening to him turn the velvety syllables of his native tongue into growls and groans in the heat of his passion is its own type of torture. His voice is already an aphrodisiac in its own right, but when he’s fallen as deeply into his lust as he has into you it becomes something otherworldly.

Your man’s words slowly begin to shift from admonishments for you earlier behavior into praise for _“–taking your cock like_ ** _una buena niña_** _,”_ and you can only hope that means that you’ll get what you need sooner rather than later.

Time stops making sense as he continues to take you. Minutes impossibly feel like they’re composed of hours, and you’re both hyperaware of their passage and not. Your need for release becomes this all-encompassing thing that dictates your every move, breath, and thought. It creates this thrumming want that invades all of your senses until there’s nothing outside of it. Even Javi’s voice becomes little more than a cluster of sounds that you’re just barely able to perceive, though one phrase breaks through the haze every time he says it:

_“Don’t you cum, **chica**.”_

His words are boon and bane both.

They’re the only bit of sense to be found in the symphony of smacking flesh and needy sounds and hammering hearts, and yet at the same time they are the very chains that hold you back from the one thing you need most. Your body is demanding, screaming, _begging_ for this to end one way or another, and soon. You’re sure that each new thrust will bring about your end, and yet you endure; even as your legs shake from exertion and your arms ache from strain you endure. Those four words will not allow you to do any less.

When the tension in your arms lessens you honestly think the limbs have finally gone numb, and it isn’t until you’re being pulled up against Javier’s hard chest that you realize he actually let go of the scarf. The jarring pace he’d been keeping up slows to a gentle roll that makes you grind into him with a desperate whimper before he stills his hips altogether. His lack of movement has you rutting against him like some crazed thing, and the throaty chuckle your actions earn do little to help matters.

“ _Tan ansioso_ ,” he breathes against your ear as his well-toned arms pin you flush against him. The action leaves you unable to do anything more than whine, much to your annoyance and his continued amusement. “You really want to cum, don’t you?”

“ _Fuck!_ Javi, you know I do–”

“Then say the word, _amorcito_.”

“ _Please_.”

“‘Please’, what?”

“ _Please let me cum_.”

The moan he lets out at your words comes from somewhere deep in his diaphragm and the timbre of it leaves you shivering with want. The only thing better than hearing him make such deliciously wicked sounds is knowing that you’re the reason. He’s always so quick to tell you that he’s the only one that can make you feel the way that you do—and it’s true, the man has surely wrecked you for all time—but you know that it goes both ways.

Javier presses a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to your nape before nipping the skin there. “ _So good_ ,” he purrs as his left hand snakes up to caress one of your breasts. “ _Tan buena chica para mi_.”

He rolls his palm over the pert little nub before giving the soft flesh around it a firm squeeze that sets your hips to wiggling again. The movement does little for either of you aside from frustrating you further and that’s something that he finds unacceptable. As quickly as he’d grabbed you up he’s releasing you and pulling out; the sensation of his thick cock leaving you is good for all of two seconds before you realize that he’s not pushing back into you. For one panicked moment you think that he’s going to leave you tied up and aching, but then he’s freeing your arms and turning you to face him. It’s the first time you’ve gotten a clear look at him since being bent over the desk and you’re pleased to find that he looks just as much of a mess as you do. Hair mussed, lips parted ever so enticingly, cheeks flushed, and sweat-slicked skin glistening so prettily under the warm-hued lights—he’s sex personified in this moment and the sight of him somehow makes you burn for him all the more.

Your bottom lip catches between your teeth and the motion draws his eye. The muttered _“Fuck”_ is all the warning you get before his lips are crashing into yours; the swell of either of your hips are soon covered by two warm hands that pull you flush against him. The heat of his cock is like a firebrand between you, and the press of it against your skin has you instinctively writhing against it. Your movements leave him shuddering and he lets out a hard breath—the first sign that his self-control is starting to waver.

“Get on the bed, _mi amor_ —wanna look in your eyes while I fuck you, wanna see you fall apart…” He breathes the words against your lips before taking the bottom one between his teeth just as you had a moment ago. The sting of his bite is soothed away by a swipe of his tongue before he’s kissing you again.

Somehow he has enough presence of mind to get you both moving again and soon you feel something solid, yet yielding hitting the back of your legs. You’re just wobbly enough for the disturbance to take you off of your feet and Javier readily follows you down. So close to the one thing you both want, _need_ , the kisses grow sloppier and more hurried. It takes a few moments for you both to get into a more settled position, but as soon as you do he’s pushing into you completely with one long stroke. Your breath catches at the feeling of being full once again while he lets out a sound that’s half contented sigh, half growl; the latter completely overtakes the former when you roll your hips up to meet his. The pace he sets is far less grueling than it had been when he was taking you from behind, but it’s no less maddening. Long, deep strokes end with a languid snap that has him hitting something inside of you that leaves you groaning out profanities every time. It doesn’t take long for you to get back to that same level of torturous pleasure that you’d been drowning in minutes before and soon you’re clawing at his back and calling out his name like it’s the only word left in your lexicon. All the while your eyes are locked with one another’s, mostly at his insistence. When he said that he wanted to see you fall apart he meant it; a firm hand against the right side of your face keeps you from turning away while tutting words part your lids whenever they flutter shut for longer than a second.

“You’re doing so well, _mi amor_ , _so good_ ,” he tells you. His words are slightly slurred like a man who’s had one shot too many and you know he’s just as drunk on you as you are on him. The thought leaves your walls clenching and he hisses at the added tightness. His pace quickens as he drops his head down into the space between your shoulder and your neck. Kisses, nips, and sucks carve a path upwards until the warmth of his breath is ghosting over your ear. “ _Touch yourself for me_.”

It’s an order that you’re all too happy to follow.

Your fingers quickly find the swollen pearl and you can only hope that the whole _‘no cumming until I say so’_ thing is no longer in effect because if not you are in so much trouble. With everything going on you’re only gonna be able to last about a literal minute and that’s being hella generous and rounding _way_ up, honestly. Javier knows this, knows you and your body damn near better than you do some days. He sees it in the glint of your eyes, can feel it in the subtle way your whole body tenses _just so_ , can hear it in the way your breaths come quicker and shallow. Part of you worries that he’ll drag things out just to punish you further—or worse yet, leave you wound up and wanting—but a bigger part of you knows he’s not that cruel. Javier always makes sure to give you what you need and right now you need to cum, _badly_ , and so does he if the fevered look in his eyes is anything to go by.

“Yes, babe, **_yes_**. Just like that, fuck me back— _¡Joder!_ _Tan buena…_ ” His muttered praises become more and more scattered as his hips begin to meet yours faster and faster until—“Do it for me, _mi amor_. **_Cum_**.”

Your body doesn’t hesitate to follow the simple command, and the orgasm that rocks your frame is almost blinding in its intensity. Bliss, pure and white-hot, courses through you leaving your every nerve ending flayed. All the while you hold on to the man that still hovers above you as if he’s the only thing tethering you to this plane, and for all you know he is. After all, you’re pretty sure that one cannot experience something so world-shattering as this and not ascend to some higher form of consciousness.

For his part, Javier shudders and bucks his way through his own release just as you’re coming to the end of yours. Your nails follow the length of his spine as you watch him fall apart—eyes pinched shut, chest heaving, lips parted under hard pants—he rarely looks more beautiful than when he’s cumming and the sight is one that you’re positive you’ll never get tired of seeing.

Kisses are traded between shaky breaths as you both work your way through the last of the aftershocks; they’re sweet, lingering things that are seemingly at odds with everything that preceded them—only not really. Javier always makes sure to take care of you, the way he holds you to him as you both nestle into bed is testament to that. Feeling safe, warm, and sated, gentle strokes of his hands against your cooling flesh and murmured declarations of love are the lullaby that sees you drifting off into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖 Thanks for reading, lovelies! 💖  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, but never required.
> 
> Also! I’m over on tumblr too, if you wanna say hi:  
> http://thepuckishrogue.tumblr.com/
> 
> Other places this story can be found:  
>  **F!Reader:**  
>  http://thepuckishrogue.tumblr.com/post/182576774941/javier-escuella-x-freader-what-you-want-what
> 
>  **M!Reader:**  
>  http://thepuckishrogue.tumblr.com/post/182576883991/javier-escuella-x-mreader-what-you-want-what


	2. (Javier Escuella x M!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s that M!Reader version I mentioned. I uhh, I cannot attest to how good it is as far as the lemony bits go as again—I am a basic ass straight chick, but I did my best! If anything’s super inaccurate let me know… _and then tell me how to fix it lmfao…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the Spanish in this is wrong, take it up with Google Translate lol. Also I’m kinda lmfao over this list as I’m p. sure that my praise kink is showing…   
>  Alright, that’s enough outta me. Hopefully enjoy!
> 
> • Mi amor—My love  
> • Amorcito—Sweetheart  
> • Chico—Boy  
> • Guapo—Handsome  
> • Papi—Daddy  
> • ‘Mano—Bro  
> • Mierda—Shit  
> • Un buen chico debe—Like a good boy should  
> • Tan ansioso—So eager  
> • Un buen chico para mi—Such a good boy for me  
> • Joder—Fuck  
> • Tan Bueno—So good

“Is this what you wanted, _mi amor_ _?_ ”

 _Yes_ , your body screams as his hand works against your cock, the callouses there creating a delicious friction with every pass over the hot, sensitive skin. Your hips thrust hard against his hand and you have to hold on to his shoulders just to keep your balance. You know you must look thoroughly debauched right now; lips slightly parted under your pants and half-formed curses, skin flushed, and eyelids weighed down by lust—and that’s saying nothing of the state of your clothes. Items have been hastily tugged and rearranged to get the most needed parts exposed in the quickest amount of time possible. You clearly look like you’re in the process of being ravished, but Javier…

The man couldn’t be more put together if he tried.

There’s not a hair out of place and despite the desperate hold you have on his shirt, the damn thing hasn’t so much as wrinkled. The only signs that he’s as affected by all this as you is the bulge in his pants and the darkness in his eyes, but you suppose that’s to be expected. If he wasn’t able to keep his composure so, you wouldn’t have bothered with doing the things that had led you to this moment.

Crotch gropes, whispered dirty talk, finding a way to turn any item that went into your mouth into the most erotic thing ever—you had been trying to break him damn near since the moment you walked into this party. And yet despite you essentially giving a plastic spoon a blowie (just out of view of an unsuspecting Arthur and Lenny) the man hadn’t done so much as smirk in your direction. After a good twenty minutes got you nothing but a growing bulge of your own you finally gave up and decided to try to enjoy the party. You hadn’t wanted to come, but there’s no denying that Sean and Karen are the reigning rulers of house parties amongst your friend group. You grabbed a cup and headed off to join the rest of the guys on the deck, but before you could clear the hall a familiar hand grabbed you by the upper arm and began dragging you in the opposite direction. Javier said nothing as he led you deeper into the house and you didn’t question him—the _what’s_ and _why’s_ of it all were clear as day.

His lips were on yours before the door had even fully shut behind you, while his hands quickly found your hips as he pressed you into the wall right next to the wooden slab. Eyes smoldering and smile wicked, he wasted no time in getting his hand inside your pants and the groan he’d let out at the hardness he found there was nothing short of orgasmic. And the rest…

“ ** _I said_** _—‘is this what you wanted?’_ ” His words are little more than a growl where they sound against your ear; the little nip at the corner of your jaw serves as the sentence’s punctuation and you moan at its sting.

“ _Yes_ ,” you groan out, the word catching in your throat as his thumb rubs a pearl of precum over the smooth skin of your head. “ ** _Fuck!_** Javi, _yesss_ …”

Though it’s barely been a minute you’re so damn worked up from before that you’re already at the edge. He chuckles darkly at the needy little sounds you’re making as you rut against his hand, but you don’t care, can’t, not when you’re _so damn close._

“Baby, I need–”

“ _Shhh_ , I know.”

And you don’t know _how_ he knows, just that somehow he always impossibly does, and now is no exception. He descends to his knees with a smoothness that only repetition can bring and takes your cock more firmly in hand before running the flat of his tongue along its underside and you damn near scream at the wet, warm trail it cuts.

“Careful now, _amorcito_ , you don’t want them to hear us– Or maybe you do?” he amends when your hips give an involuntary thrust forward. “ _Mmmm_ … You like that, huh? You like the thought of them hearing what I do to you? _Hmm?_ ” He all but purrs the last word as he presses a kiss to your thigh.

You could blame the movement on the way the warm puffs of his breath were ghosting over your already sensitive skin, but don’t see much point in it, not when he’d just call you on your bullshit anyway, so instead you just shrug. “Just returning the favor,” you manage after a shaky breath.

He actually chuckles at that; with as many times as you’ve been forced to listen to Karen and Sean go at it, it does only seem fair. Of course, this isn’t really an answer, but thankfully he lets it go. For now. You’ll definitely be talking about this again at some point in the future—probably later on tonight, actually—but for right now he’s content enough to go back to ruining you with his deft fingers and talented mouth.

You’ve always been fascinated by Javier’s hands. They’re slightly larger than what you would expect from a man his size, and yet somehow they don’t seem out of proportion to his body. They hold so much potential, both to create and to destroy—a point that seemingly manifests itself in the form of the tattoos and scars that cover the dusk of his skin. You love to see them in motion—whether he’s doing something as mundane as tuning his guitar or something more perilous like playing with one of his many knives—but you’re convinced that they never look so good as when they’re wrapped around your dick. Watching the play of muscle and bone underneath the marked flesh is mesmerizing and if you weren’t given to rapidly falling apart under his expert touch you could watch them work for days.

And his mouth…

_Holy fuck, his mouth._

Warm, soft lips pepper sweet kisses in between bouts of swallowing you down to the hilt and the delicious contrast has you vocalizing like a goddamn Mariah Carey wannabe.

“If you can’t keep that pretty little mouth of yours quiet, _amor_ , I _know_ my cock can.”

“ _Oh my god._ ”

The throb your dick gives is almost painful in its intensity as you imagine having him face-fuck you until tears are gathering at the corners of your eyes and you have to wonder just what this man has done to you. You were never this damn kinky before—or maybe you were always a closet freak—either way since getting with Javi you have been turned completely out, and you’re not even mad about it, honestly. What you _can_ do without, however, is his smug little laugh. Like yeah, he totally has a right to it, wrecking you the way he is, but still. Any saltiness you feel is quickly forgotten as you draw ever closer to the edge of your bliss. Your bodies work in tandem creating the perfect rhythm, _so fucking perfect_ , and you’re _so fucking close_ , just a little more and then—and then he’s pulling away?

_What?_

“ _Nooo!_ Javier, why–”

“Orgasms are for good boys,” he tells you simply as he rises back to his full height.

“You _cannot_ be serious right now.”

But looking at him you know he is. Honestly you should’ve been expecting something like this—you had been teasing him for the better part of a half hour—but you’d thought that your punishment was going to come in the form of him gagging you with his dick before fucking you until you screamed. But this… Well this is the other side of the coin that you’d forgotten to consider. Yes, he’s hard and yes, he wants this just as badly as you, but Javier’s more than willing to deny his own needs if it means getting you back for your earlier shenanigans. He’s petty like that, and he has the will to see it through.

 _Well fine then_ , you think tartly. _If he wants to be that way I’ll just finish myself off and–_

Fingers close tightly around your wrist before you can properly touch yourself. “What did I just say, _chico_ _?_ ”

“And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do to and with my own body?” you ask with an arch of your brow. The bite of your words would be more effective, you’re sure, if they weren’t so damn breathy, but there’s little for that.

“ _Oh,_ _mi amor_ ,” he starts with a chuckle as he pins your hand to the wall beside your head, “you know _exactly_ who I am.” He kisses you then, long and deep, and you find yourself melting under it despite your annoyance.

 _Damn this man and his silver everything!_ The thought drags its way through your sex-addled brain as your free hand twists itself in his shirt, though whether the action will lead to you pushing him away or pulling him closer you’re not sure yet, and before you can decide he’s breaking the kiss.

“Get dressed, _guapo_ , we’ve got a party to get back to” he breathes against your lips before pecking at them again.

“You can at least let me err, _calm down_ some–”

He shakes his head as he pulls away from you. “No, I don’t think so. I want you just like this, baby—all hard and throbbing and wanting. I want you aching just as much as I am. It’s only fair, after all.”

Eyeing the bulge that’s seriously testing the tensile strength of his zipper you’re inclined to agree, reluctantly though it may be done. You had started this off, after all, now you had to live with the consequences. Of course that doesn’t mean you have to like it. Pouting all the while, you quickly set yourself back to rights—well mostly. Thanks to the hasty tugging of your prior urgency your clothes aren’t hanging exactly right and won’t be again until they’ve been washed and re-ironed, but there’s little else for it.

 _It isn’t fair_ , you silently complain, _that I have to take a mini walk of shame when I didn’t even get any._ You cut your eyes over at the reason you’re in such a state and aside from his very obvious arousal the fucker looks as put together as ever.

“You suck, you know that?”

He snorts as he snakes an arm around your waist, guiding you towards the door. “Yes, and _you_ love it.”

“Oh fuck you, Escuella.”

“You’d best watch that mouth of yours, _mi amor_. Just because daddy-dearest can’t take you over his knee anymore doesn’t mean your _papi_ won’t.”

“ _Promises, promises_ ,” you snark back, though there’s no denying the longing seated in your words.

His only reply is a dark little chuckle that leaves your cock throbbing with want and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it. A potentially terminal case of blue balls aside, you’re about to walk through a party full of all of your friends, and while it’s not the first time they’ve seen you chubbed out it still doesn’t make the situation ideal. Thankfully the thought of having winks and suggestive comments tossed your way is enough to begin the process of killing off your erection, but still this is destined to be a long night— _or is it?_

A plan starts to come together in your mind as you hear Charles’s laughter floating in though the backdoor; he rarely ever laughs loud enough for it to be heard so far away, so you can only imagine what’s been said or done to garner such a reaction. Though his mirth usually runs on the quieter side of things, the man does have a mischievous streak that can almost rival Sean’s, and it’s only common sense and general kindness that keeps him from tapping into it more.

Tonight, however, he’s going to step outside of his self-imposed restrictions—you’ll make sure of it.

After all, your plan relies on it.

 

-x-x-x-

 

Charles is hardly surprised that his friends are looking much more disheveled than when last he saw them—well _friend_ , singular, as Javier’s still as collected as ever.

His boyfriend, however, not so much.

His clothes tell the tale of a man who’s been ravished, and hastily at that— _Though apparently not so thoroughly as to leave him sated_ , he muses as his eyes pass over the bulge that he still sports. Javier’s got one to match and the other man can only wonder just what it was they’d gotten up to while they were gone; clearly it couldn’t have been too much if both of them are still hard.

 _Either they’re just that insatiable, or they’re playing some kind of game_ , he concludes as the men move to stand on either side of him. Charles knows that with this particular couple either option’s possible, though he can’t say which is more likely at the moment.

The answer soon comes to him in the form of a hand curling around his bicep. His eyebrow arches briefly as he looks the other man over, and replying the smile he receives is wicked indeed. Charles had seen some of the downright filthy things he’d been doing in an attempt to leave Javier shook and he can only assume that this is more of the same. Normally he wouldn’t involve himself in such foolishness, but there’s just something about the man that draws him in. Javi’s got that same energy—all dark and undeniably alluring. Between the pair of them he’s damn near powerless, but being who he is he’s never allowed this to show—or so he thought.

 _I think my endeavors **may** have been in vain_, he muses as he unconsciously leans into the fingers that card through his hair.

Nails rake lightly over his scalp and his eyes flutter shut in pure contentment. Despite how much he loves having his hair played with he rarely allows anyone to touch it, personal space and all that, but having it happen now, and with him— _heaven_. Conversation continues to flow around them, but his attention is hardly on it, he’s too lost to the glorious sensations of the other man’s touch, though he can just make our Sean and Lenny half-yelling over one another as they relay another of their anecdotes to the group. When their story reaches its end a chorus of laughter rises up, and at that same moment a sharp tug pulls against his scalp. It’s so sudden, so unexpected that Charles doesn’t have a hope of stopping the replying moan; thankfully everyone’s too preoccupied to have noticed—well, everyone _except_ for Javier. He’d honestly forgotten that the man was there, so quiet and still he’d been, but now his presence encompasses all of Charles’s attention. The man’s eyes are unreadable as he looks at his lover who’s still wrapped around the taller man’s right side before looking at his friend, and back again.

“Cute, _mi amor_ , _real fuckin’ **cute**_ ,” he breathes out after a moment. His tone speaks of mild amusement, though there is a sliver of something there that leaves both men’s breath hitching. “Why not just invite him into our bed instead? You both want it, _obviously_ …”

Charles flicks his eyes between them in question. If the invitation is ever sincerely extended he won’t turn it down, they have to know that.

His lover shakes his head. “I would if I didn’t think you’d scare him off.” To Charles, “When he gets like this… Well, I don’t think you’re ready for that _just_ yet.” The last bit is whispered directly into his ear and the feeling of lips against the thin skin makes him shiver. He presses a quick kiss to the shell before pulling away completely and taking up his place at his boyfriend’s side. The pair of them cut a devastatingly handsome figure; they’re the exact type that anyone—male, female, and others alike—would kill to be caught in between and Charles is no exception.

Javi hunches up a shoulder as he wraps a possessive arm around his man’s waist. “Mmm, well maybe next time, _‘_ _mano_.”

“ _Definitely_ ,” the man at his side purrs.

The couple says their goodbyes then before making their exit with Charles’s eyes glued to them all the while. If any of their other friends took notice of their little exchange—and given how small the deck is they most assuredly _did_ —they’re polite enough not to speak on it; Sean’s silence on the matter is surprising, but then again Arthur had pinned him with one of his icier stares.

Regardless of how conspicuously everything played out the mammoth of a man cannot bring himself to be too upset. His private nature aside, he’d just received an invitation into the bed of two of the most attractive men he’s ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on and he’ll be damned if he won’t take them up on it, _and soon_.

 

-x-x-x-

 

“Is this what you wanted, _mi amor?_ ”

You’re completely naked, arms bound behind your back, and bent over a desk as you take the pounding of your life, so the answer to that question is pretty damn obvious, you think. But even so he seems intent on getting his answer, even if he has to fuck it out of you. A flurry of quick and hard thrusts has you screeching out a strained _“ **Yes**!”_ as you push your ass back into him as much as your positioning will allow—which isn’t much admittedly. Between the scarf that holds your wrists together and the way he’s bearing down into you there isn’t much traction to be found, but dammit that doesn’t mean you’re not going to try. Your efforts earn you a few moans and curses of approval, at least.

“You like being fucked hard, huh? Like me taking you like this?” he continues on, the growl in his voice lending an edge to his already commanding tone. “That why you were being such a little tease? Did you want me to fuck you until you remember who you belong to?”

He doesn’t give you a chance to answer this time, choosing instead to take your jaw in hand. His grip is just this side of bruising, and well at odds with the gentle way his thumb strokes over your bottom lip. You dart your tongue out to lave over its calloused pad, humming at the slightly salty taste; he hisses out a curse and you can practically feel his eyes narrowing. Clearly he’s not ready to relinquish even the least bit of control just yet, so it doesn’t come as a surprise when the heat of his palm slides downwards until it’s resting firmly against the column of your neck. Long fingers easily encase the warm skin, and while he doesn’t squeeze nearly as hard as before there is a definite and steady pressure there. You know he’d sooner hurt himself before he would ever risk truly hurting you, but there’s still something undeniably alluring—not to mention _sexy_ —about feeling like you’re on the edge of something so dark and dangerous.

In response to his hand’s new position you clench even tighter around his cock and he grunts at the sensation; his fingers go just that little bit tighter around your neck at that same moment and you’re sure that a death of a different kind is upon you. It doesn’t help matters that Spanish is falling from his lips much faster than your addled mind can ever hope to translate, but when he does finally switch back over to English he’s hardly saying anything you want to hear.

“ _What?_ ” He gives a particularly hard thrust as you croak out the word, leaving you to damn near choke on it.

“You heard me, _chico_ ,” he starts with a smirk that can be heard his tone, “ _don’t_. _You_. _Cum_. Cumming’s for good boys, ones— _¡_ _mierda_ _!_ —ones that do as they’re told. So here’s how this is going to work: I’m gonna keep fuckin’ you good ‘n’ hard ‘n’ deep, and you’re gonna take it for as long as I say. When I decide that you’ve learned your lesson I’ll let you cum, and if you go over the edge before then _there will be consequences_.”

Despite him saying all of this between pants, sharp curses, and a few breathy moans you know that you don’t stand a chance of outlasting him. The man has not only the stamina needed, but a steely will to match; holding himself back while keeping up such a relentless pace will undoubtedly be hard, but it won’t be the first time he’s done so. As for those ‘consequences’ you cannot even begin to guess at what they are, but part of you really, _really_ wants to find out; you’re positive you’ll enjoy it—maybe not as much as him, but still. Before you can make up your mind about whether or not it’s worth it his hand is leaving your neck to hold your hip steady; this is the only warning you get before he’s thrusting into you with a force that leaves your eyes rolling back into your head. He grabs up the length of cloth that dangles between you then and shores up his grip with a few twisting motions before pushing into you again and again and _again_.

The pace he sets is nothing short of punishing, but then again that’s sort of the whole point, you think—or you would if your mind wasn’t currently lost to the severest case of sex-fog you have ever experienced. You’re not even sure what nonsense is pouring out of your mouth at this point, but if its anything like the disjointed garble that’s currently floating around in your skull then it’s one embarrassing wreck of a flaming mess. You can hardly go by Javier’s reaction as you’re pretty sure that you could be singing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ and he’d still be into it. The man just loves to hear you—it doesn’t particularly matter what sounds you’re making so long as he knows they’re ones of pleasure and that he’s their cause. You’re much the same honestly, though listening to him turn the velvety syllables of his native tongue into growls and groans in the heat of his passion is its own type of torture. His voice is already an aphrodisiac in its own right, but when he’s fallen as deeply into his lust as he has into you it becomes something otherworldly.

Your man’s words slowly begin to shift from admonishments for you earlier behavior into praise for _“–taking your cock like_ ** _un buen chico debe_** _,”_ and you can only hope that means that you’ll get what you need sooner rather than later.

Time stops making sense as he continues to take you. Minutes impossibly feel like they’re composed of hours, and you’re both hyperaware of their passage and not. Your need for release becomes this all-encompassing thing that dictates your every move, breath, and thought. It creates this thrumming want that invades all of your senses until there’s nothing outside of it. Even Javier’s voice becomes little more than a cluster of sounds that you’re just barely able to perceive, though one phrase breaks through the haze every time he says it:

_“Don’t you cum, **chico**.”_

His words are boon and bane both.

They’re the only bit of sense to be found in the symphony of smacking flesh and needy sounds and hammering hearts, and yet at the same time they are the very chains that hold you back from the one thing you need most. Your body is demanding, screaming, _begging_ for this to end one way or another, and soon. You’re sure that each new thrust will bring about your end, and yet you endure; even as your legs shake from exertion and your arms ache from strain you endure. Those four words will not allow you to do any less.

When the tension in your arms lessens you honestly think the limbs have finally gone numb, and it isn’t until you’re being pulled up against Javi’s hard chest that you realize he actually let go of the scarf. The jarring pace he’d been keeping up slows to a gentle roll that makes you grind into him with a desperate whimper before he stills his hips altogether. His lack of movement has you rutting against him like some crazed thing, and the throaty chuckle your actions earn do little to help matters.

“ _Tan ansioso_ ,” he breathes against your ear as his well-toned arms pin you flush against him. The action leaves you unable to do anything more than whine, much to your annoyance and his continued amusement. “You really want to cum, don’t you?”

“ _Fuck!_ Javi, you know I do–”

“Then say the word, _amorcito_.”

“ _Please_.”

“‘Please’, what?”

“ _Please let me cum_.”

The moan he lets out at your words comes from somewhere deep in his diaphragm and the timbre of it leaves you shivering with want. The only thing better than hearing him make such deliciously wicked sounds is knowing that you’re the reason. He’s always so quick to tell you that he’s the only one that can make you feel the way that you do—and it’s true, the man has surely wrecked you for all time—but you know that it goes both ways.

Javier presses a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to your nape before nipping the skin there. “ _So good_ ,” he purrs as his left hand snakes down to stroke at your cock. “ _Un buen chico para mi_.”

His hand passes over the length of you once, twice, before his thumb runs over that overly sensitive bit of flesh just under the head. All the while your hips wiggle against him, though the movement does little for either of you aside from frustrating you further and that’s something that he finds unacceptable. As quickly as he’d grabbed you up he’s releasing you and pulling out; the sensation of his thick cock leaving you is good for all of two seconds before you realize that he’s not pushing back into you. For one panicked moment you think that he’s going to leave you tied up and aching, but then he’s freeing your arms and turning you to face him. It’s the first time you’ve gotten a clear look at him since being bent over the desk and you’re pleased to find that he looks just as much of a mess as you do. Hair mussed, lips parted ever so enticingly, cheeks flushed, and sweat-slicked skin glistening so prettily under the warm-hued lights—he’s sex personified in this moment and the sight of him somehow makes you burn for him all the more.

Your bottom lip catches between your teeth and the motion draws his eye. The muttered _“Fuck”_ is all the warning you get before his lips are crashing into yours while hands eagerly grip at your hips to pull you flush to him. The heat of his cock is like a firebrand between you, and the press of it against your skin has you instinctively writhing against it. Your movements leave him shuddering and he lets out a hard breath—the first sign that his self-control is starting to waver.

“Get on the bed, _mi amor_ —wanna look in your eyes while I fuck you, wanna see you fall apart…” He breathes the words against your lips before taking the bottom one between his teeth just as you had a moment ago. The sting of his bite is soothed away by a swipe of his tongue before he’s kissing you again.

Somehow he has enough presence of mind to get you both moving again and soon you feel something solid, yet yielding hitting the back of your legs. You’re just wobbly enough for the disturbance to take you off of your feet and Javier readily follows you down. So close to the one thing you both want, _need_ , the kisses grow sloppier and more hurried. It takes a few moments for you both to get into a more settled position, but as soon as you do he’s lubing up again before pushing into you completely with one long stroke. Your breath catches at the feeling of being full once more while he lets out a sound that’s half contented sigh, half growl; the latter completely overtakes the former when you pull your knees up higher to let him get in deeper. The pace he sets up is far less grueling than it had been when he was taking you from behind, but it’s no less maddening. Long, deep strokes end with a languid snap that has him hitting something inside of you that leaves you groaning out profanities every time. It doesn’t take long for you to get back to that same level of torturous pleasure that you’d been drowning in minutes before and soon you’re clawing at his back and calling out his name like it’s the only word left in your lexicon. All the while your eyes are locked with one another’s, mostly at his insistence. When he said that he wanted to see you fall apart he meant it; a firm hand against the right side of your face keeps you from turning away while tutting words part your lids whenever they flutter shut for longer than a second.

“You’re doing so well, _mi amor_ , _so good_ ,” he tells you. His words are slightly slurred like a man who’s had one shot too many and you know he’s just as drunk on you as you are on him. The thought leaves you clenching and he hisses at the added tightness. His pace quickens as he drops his head down into the space between your shoulder and your neck. Kisses, nips, and sucks carve a path upwards until the warmth of his breath is ghosting over your ear. “ _Touch yourself for me_.”

It’s an order that you’re all too happy to follow.

Your hand quickly finds your leaking dick and you can only hope that the whole _‘no cumming until I say so’_ thing is no longer in effect because if not you are in so much trouble. With everything going on you’re only gonna be able to last about a literal minute and that’s being hella generous and rounding _way_ up, honestly. Javier knows this, knows you and your body damn near better than you do some days. He sees it in the glint of your eyes, can feel it in the subtle way your whole body tenses _just so_ , can hear it in the way your breaths come quicker and shallow. Part of you worries that he’ll drag things out just to punish you further—or worse yet, leave wound up and wanting—but a bigger part of you knows he’s not that cruel. Javier always makes sure to give you what you need and right now you need to cum, _badly_ , and so does he if the fevered look in his eyes is anything to go by.

“Yes, babe, **_yes_**. Just like that, fuck me back— _¡_ _Joder_ _!_ _Tan bueno_ _…_ ” His muttered praises become more and more scattered as his hips begin to meet yours faster and faster until—“Do it for me, _mi amor_. **_Cum_**.”

Your body doesn’t hesitate to follow the simple command, and the orgasm that rocks your frame is almost blinding in its intensity. Bliss, pure and white-hot, courses through you leaving your every nerve ending flayed. All the while you hold on to the man that still hovers above you as if he’s the only thing tethering you to this plane, and for all you know he is. After all, you’re pretty sure that one cannot experience something so world-shattering as this and not ascend to some higher form of consciousness.

For his part, Javier shudders and bucks his way through his own release just as you’re coming to the end of yours. Your nails follow the length of his spine as you watch him fall apart—eyes pinched shut, chest heaving, lips parted under hard pants—he rarely looks more beautiful than when he’s cumming and the sight is one that you’re positive you’ll never get tired of seeing.

Kisses are traded between shaky breaths as you both work your way through the last of the aftershocks; they’re sweet, lingering things that are seemingly at odds with everything that preceded them—only not really. Javier always makes sure to take care of you, the way he holds you to him as you both nestle into bed is testament to that. Feeling safe, warm, and sated, gentle strokes of his hands against your cooling flesh and murmured declarations of love are the lullaby that sees you drifting off into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> 💖 Thanks for reading, lovelies! 💖  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, but never required.
> 
> Also! I’m over on tumblr too, if you wanna say hi:  
> http://thepuckishrogue.tumblr.com/
> 
> Other places this story can be found:  
>  **F!Reader:**  
>  http://thepuckishrogue.tumblr.com/post/182576774941/javier-escuella-x-freader-what-you-want-what
> 
> **M!Reader:**  
>  http://thepuckishrogue.tumblr.com/post/182576883991/javier-escuella-x-mreader-what-you-want-what


End file.
